1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an information processing apparatus, a data processing method for the image processing apparatus, a data processing method for the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-131382 discusses a technique in which an image processing apparatus transmits a print target file to a server, and the server converts the received print target file into print data interpretable by the image processing apparatus, and returns the resultant print data to the image processing apparatus. However, the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-131382 does not take into consideration the increase in efficiency of transmission processing when requesting an image processing server to perform processing. Therefore, for example, the image processing apparatus may perform useless transmission processing, such as retransmission of the same image file to the image processing server. There has been a possibility that this situation may cause a problem of congested network circuit or a problem of slowed printing and preview display because of prolonged file transmission time.